1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to production lines for bodies, for example of motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
The invention relates more particularly to a process and a device for the positioning tools of a body assembly machine, derived from the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,089. There, two upper tools and a lower tool are supported in a stationary frame. They may be clamped together to form a rigid structure extending in the median longitudinal plane of a vehicle being assembled, as best seen in FIG. 9 of that patent. This assures that the body is perfectly positioned for automated assembly operations.
The present invention has as its object to propose an alternative solution, structured around lateral tools. The prior art does not cite and does not suggest any similar system.